Untitledfor now
by Kicker1
Summary: (Chap 3 uploaded) A girl comes to New York looking for someone...will she ever find him?
1. Train Ride

Chapter 1: Train Ride

I ran down the streets trying to get away, but they were gaining on me. I ran through crowds of people and finally lost them. I found myself at the train yard, and ran through the gates and jumped on the train. I had no clue where I was heading, but I was glad that I was getting out of Washington. I had a bad past there, one with many enemies, that I did not like to talk about. Let me introduce myself, my name is Andrea Juniper. I am 17 years old and have been on my own since I was 13. I was born in California but I moved to Washington soon after both my parents died in a fire. I am 5'9 and I have blonde hair and blue eyes, part of my Swedish heritage. I thought about my parents as the train started to move and drifted into a deep sleep with many nightmares. 

                I awoke just as the sun was coming up and I looked outside. We were in the country, and still moving at full speed. I went and sat back down and then noticed a figure on the other side of the car. The figure came into the light and I noticed it as a boy of about 15. 

"Hi, how long ya been here?" I asked him.

"I jumped on in Wyoming, I saw ya sleeping and didn't want to disturb ya," the boy said to her.

"Well ya didn't. What's ya name kid?"

"I'm Austin. What's yours?"

"Andrea, do you know where we're headin'?"

"Nah, I know its east though."

"Right, well Austin wanna play a game of war?" Andrea said while pulling out her cards.

"Sure, why not."

So the two played cards for most of the train ride and they both fell asleep again, but were awoken by the screeching of the train's wheels.

"Where do you think we are?" Austin asked Andrea.

"I'm not sure, but we better hop off now or we are going to get caught," she said.

They both hopped off the train, Andrea making it look easy but Austin falling as he jumped. She laughed and he just shook it off, and they began walking towards the city that they would call their new home.


	2. da Bronx

Disclaimer- I own the people that you don't know, and if you know them, then I don't own them. 

Chapter 2: da Bronx

After about 10 minutes of walking they both found a kid selling newspapers, and asked him what city they were in. 

"Oh you'se are in da Bronx, in New Yawk." We thanked the kid and kept walking until we found somewhere to stay. I wasn't paying attention to where i was going and bummped into someone and knocked myself and the other person over. I got up and helped the other person up and said i was sorry, and he introduced himself. 

"Hi I'se Knight, and whose might you'se be?" refering to me and Austin.

"Well I'm Andrea, and this here is Austin. We aren't from around here, and we are trying to find somewhere to stay."

"Yeah i knew you'se two aint from around here. I'se can tell by youse accents. I might be able to help you find a place to stay though." The boy known as Knight said to us. "but I'se have to check wid me leader foist."

 We said okay, and thanks, and followed him deeper into the bronx. We stopped in front of a building about 20 minutes later, and Knight motioned for us to stay outside. After about 5 minutes of waiting a tall buff figure came outside along with Knight.

"Hi I'se Turbo, da leadah of da Bronx newsies. Knight informed me dat youse two need a place ta stay. Is dat true?" 

"Yeah, what is this place anyway?" Austin asked.

"Dis heah?" Turbo said, "Is da Bronx newsboys lodging house. Mese, Knights, and about forty uddahs live heah. Ken runs da place dough. Its 2 pennies a night, and da foist night is always free."

"Alright, you said newsboys though? And I'm a girl." Andrea informed Turbo.

"Yeah ise know and ise wouldn't have invited youse two if wese didn't have a place for goils. We have four goils heah. Atari, Balance, Paris, and Dazzlah. They'se been heah for about 4 yeahs now. They'se real sweet goils, im sure yous'ell like em." Turbo said to Andrea.

 She said thank you and Andrea and Austin followed him into the Lodging House. There were only a few people in the house when they came in, but the people that were there stared at them blankly. They walked up into the girls bunkroom and Knight ushered Andrea in.

 "Hey Knight, whose this?" A newsie that looked to be 18 and who had Black hair and brown eyes said to him. 

"This heah is our newest newsie, along with her friend, Austin." Knight introduced her to the other girl. 

"Does Dazzlah know about dis'? The girl asked.

"not yet, she hasn't been back yet." Knight said.

"well okay I'se Atari. Its nice ta meetcha. Da uddah goils should be coming in soon, Ise wasn't feelin to well taday so I didn't sell. Ya want me ta teach ya how ta sell tomorrow?" She asked her.

"Yeah, sure that would be great." Andrea said to her. 


	3. Da Boys and Jersey's

Chapter 3:da boys & Jersey's

~~~~~~Boys Room~~~~~~~

As Knight escorted Andrea into the girls room Turbo brought Austin into a bigger room filled with about 3 boys. 

"hey boys, this heah is Austin. He will be staying wid us for a while." Turbo said, then turned to Austin and continued. 

"That's Dusty ova deah," Turbo said while pointing to a Tall muscular guy of about 6 feet with dusty brown hair. 

"That right there is Tornado," he said while pointing to a boy that looked 16. 

"And last and definitely least ha-ha is Huntah," Turbo finished as a pillow was flying in his direction.

 "You'se wanna do dat again Huntah?," he said to the boy and he shook is head. 

"Yeah that's what I thought."  

Austin put his things on his bed and then went and found Andrea in the girls bunkroom. As he walked in he saw her and another girl talking, he wasn't facing her so he decided he would sneak up on her. He came around the bunk and popped out at her, and realilized it was a mistake as he grabbed his shin. 

"What was that for?" Austin asked.

"You scared the hell out of me, and you deserved to be kicked for that."

"Hi, Ise Atari, me and Andrea here were just talking about nicknames and I think I found one for her."

"Yeah and whats that?" Andrea asked.

"Kicker."

"hmm… I like it." Andrea said.

"We still need one for you though Austin." Kicker said to him.

"We will find one later, but for now im hungry so do you want to go get something to eat." Austin asked Kicker and Atari.

"Yeah, sure," they both said at the same  time, then laughed. 

"I know this cheap place called Jersey's that all us newsies go to, just follow me," Atari said to both of them.

                As they walked to Jersey's Atari told Kicker and Austin about the Bronx and about many other things. She also told them about how her boyfriend was named Cash because he always seemed to have a lot, even though he was a newsie. We were a block a way when Atari saw someone and ran up to her.

 "Paaaariisss!!! Hey girly!" we heard her say in a very spunkish tone. 

"hey Atari," the girl named Paris said, "who are these people here?"

"this heah is Kickah and dat is Austin, they'se came to da lodging house ta day, and theyse are going to stay wid us."

"that's neat, well I'm Paris, its nice to meet you two." She said in a very sophisticated voice.

All four of them walked to Jersey's and when we walked in the door we heard many "hey Paris, hey Atari's." Then Atari walked over to a boy with similar characteristics of her, but about 5 inches taller. They hugged and she sat on his lap. 

"Do you think that is Cash?" Kicker whispered to Austin. 

"hmmm…maybe." He whispered back, then laughed. 

"Hey everyone listen up!" We heard Paris say. 

"This here is Austin and Kicker, they are going to be staying at our lodging house for a while. So be nice to them!"

Kicker and Austin said they're hi's and hello's, then went and sat down next to two people that were introduced as Balance and Flipper. They both looked to be about 16 and had brown hair and hazel eyes.

"I'se from Brooklyn," the girl named Flipper said. 

"Do you come here a lot?" Austin asked. 

"Yeah, well whenever I'se can, my boyfriend lives in da lodging house heah, 'is name is Dusty.

"Oh yeah, we met him at the lodging house." Kicker said. As she finished her sentence the chime above the door chimed. Dusty walked in with a girl of about 18 with green eyes and long blonde hair.

"hey Dusty, Dazzalah, ova heah!" Flipper yelled. The two walked over and sat down next to Austin and Kicker. 

"So is dis Andrea and Austin." The girl asked.

 We both nodded, then she started again, "well ise Dazzalah, and ise da leadah along with Turbo. Ise mad dat he didn't confront me about two new peoples comin in but I will let it slide this time." 

"Ok thanks, and my newsie name is Kicker, if you could call me by that." She said to Dazzler, and anyone else who was in hearing distance. 

"OK what's about youse?" she asked Austin.

"nope not yet." He replied. 

"ok well ise starving so I'se am going to get some food." Dazzler said. 

She got up, then the group at the table started chatting about different things. 

"So where are you two from?" Balance asked.

"I'm from too many places, I don't even know where home is." Austin said. Then everyone glanced at Kicker.

"I don't really like to talk about it." She said. Everyone at the table seem to understand and changed the conversation to how Balance's feet smell really bad.  


End file.
